ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yaen-gasatsuken
Yaen-gasatsuken Deadly fangs of the wild monkey In a battle. If you don’t protect your head and your back, it means defeat. The secret of Yaen-gasatsuken is to position yourself above the head the weak point of the defense. Yaen-gasatsuken is extremely powerful, mainly because it wasn't completely defined. The fighters of the Yaen-gasatsuken always fight out of an instinct, almost animal in nature. Unlike other fighting styles, it has its own principles of maneuvering; including grabbing, falling, lunging and light art jumping and turning. In addition, there are five principles of mental attitude that must be cultivated in this art. They include deviousness, elusiveness, unpredictability, sneakiness and destructiveness. Each of these is employed in each of the five monkey forms. However, each monkey has a unique method of fighting. Physically, it relies upon speed and extraordinary flexibility coupled with surprising and tricky behavior that channels instincts most humans have forgotten and let become dull. Because of this need for agility, it cannot be performed while wearing armor of any sort, and it is only a bare-hand style, not teaching the use of any weapons that may fail while the body remains strong. Even with its bare hands, Yaen-gasatsuken is perfectly capable of destroying a human being by tearing him apart. It has a high learning curve, lacking some of the early utility endowed upon practitioners of other styles, yet once mastered, it flows together to become an incredibly powerful style. Due to its complexity and lack of special moves early on, most, but not all, of its students are actually masters in other styles already. History: Kao Tze was accused of a crime he did not commit, and for this he was exiled from his lands, to eke out an existence on the edge of civilization, where barbarians and city-folk fought over scraps. Apart from the petty men were bands of monkeys, which stole from both and loved neither. One of these groups did Kao Tze befriend, and from them he learned wisdom the men were lacking. 'Continued through out the five forms of the Monkey and the Mastery:' Training Methods: 'The methods of training that one must do to become good at Yaen-gasatsuken is quite intense. One must teach himself how to leap from tree top to tree top without flaw every day by working up the branches of a tree. Start by jumping from the lowest branch to the lowest branch then once you can easily do that you jump from lowest to the next branch up then back to lowest and like that until it is easily performed. Then one must be able to jump up a trees branches without flaw. Finally a user of this style has to train himself to be able to stand on a tree top by standing there for hours each day. Capering Simian Dance '''Description: ' ''One cannot hit that which is not there. That is not there which has moved. One cannot predict where will be that which moves erratically. This did Kao Tze learn from watching the play of the monkeys, as the young and fast avoided their enraged elders by speed and guile, and thus did he learn to scamper about in a way which defies fate. '' The User's erratic movements mimic the unpredictable dance of a monkey, making them hard to track and hit. This stance allows the user to evade attacks more easily. Due to the need to remain mobile, this requires the user to use no armor. '''Name: Stone Monkey Form Description: The first of the monkeys that Kao Tze befriended was the one he named Stone, for he could remain so still as to make one think he was not there, yet this guile was unneeded, for Stone was the strongest of them all and able to take any blows his opponents could muster. From him did Kao Tze learn to strengthen his blows and lessen those of his foes. '' The user tenses their muscles to harden their flesh and focuses their force with deadly results. This form focuses on physical strength. Trying to absorb blows and deal them with physically damaging results. The "Stone Monkey" uses more physical force than the drunken monkey and is a much more external form. All of the movements use force against force. This monkey practitioner trains his body to be very resilient to blows, like a rock. He can exchange punches on a one to one basis with feeling his opponent's blows. This form also contains many falling and rolling techniques. '''Name:' Lost Monkey Form Description: ''' ''As Stone was the strongest of the band, the monkey that Kao Tze named Lost was the weakest. Small but cunning, Lost fooled his foes by running away and attacking and running away again before they could recover from their amazement. He could circle opponents faster than they could turn in place, strike when they thought he was fleeing, and move when they thought he was pinned. From did Kao Tze learn to run and leap and twist like the breeze. '' Rapid, frantic motions confuse the User's enemies. This form increases the user’s ability to evade attacks even more. In addition, while this form is being used, the user doubles their movement rate and leaping distance. The "Lost Monkey" has lost his way, and looks innocent and confused. This is just a fraud, for the lost monkey is tricky, and deceiving, fooling his opponent at every opportunity. This monkey trains for extremely light footwork. He's quick to move, and each movement (both fist and foot) is hard for the opposition to predict and follow. Sometimes he seems to fake a move, but then it turns out to be real, and visa versa. The lost monkey changes his footwork frequently. His opposition doesn't know where the monkey is moving next. The same is true of his hands. The hands and the footwork change suddenly and without warning. '''Name: Tall Monkey Form Description: While Stone was strong and Lost was quick on his feet, there was another monkey who towered over even Stone and whose hands moved faster than Lost's that Kao Tze named Tall. Tall's arms befit his name, and he could strike at foes while they were still a stride away, flickering out with the speed of a spark and striking with the force of a thunderclap. Tall's fiery temper was such that no one could land a blow on him without expecting quick retribution. From him did Kao Tze learn to strike hard and fast and to not let aggression go unanswered. '' Far-reaching hard strikes gouge the User's foes with supernatural speed and attacks. This style requires more reaching and leaning than tumbling and rolling. The "Tall Monkey" doesn't fall and roll around as much as the others, and uses more conventional stances. It is a long-arm form, which is well suited for tall people. '''Name:' Wooden Monkey Form Description: The fourth monkey Kao Tze named Wooden, for his faced betrayed no emotion. Where Lost fooled foes by running away, Wooden faced them down and still gave no hint of his actions until after they had happened. Slow to anger and always in control, his fury was relentless once brought out. He struck with perfect knowledge, hitting the nerves and pressure points of his opponents, causing them great pain and grievous wounds that took five times as long to heal. From him did Kao Tze learn to measure his opponents yet not betray himself and to focus his Essence into a poison he hurled into the very souls of his foes. '' Bending with the flexibility of a sapling and striking with the virulence of the most toxic of poisons, the User is a force to be reckoned with. The "Wooden Monkey" is a very aggressive fighter. He is relentless in his attack, and never fears his opponent. The wooden monkey uses quiet, controlled movements. He's always looking for an opening in his opponent's defenses. When he attacks, he attacks so aggressively that his enemy finds it practically impossible to defend himself. This monkey is opposite of the playful appearing drunken monkey. '''Name:' Drunken Monkey Form Description: Last of all came a simple-seeming monkey, who loved nothing more than to sneak into the camps of men and steal their liquor, which he drank with great thirst. Dissipated though he was, none could touch him or stop his thefts. Drunkenly as he staggered about, blows missed him almost as if by chance, and he struck back from all positions and angles, at foes he could not even know were there. Only Kao Tze saw through his deceptions and understood that this was the craftiest monkey of all, for he made his foes think he was powerless even as he was defeating them. From him did Kao Tze learn to transcend awareness and flow through his foe's defenses like spilled water, yet hit as strongly and unobtrusively as a draught of fine liquor, making opponents so confused they knew not what from where. '' Unpredictable staggering motions slip past defenses and flow around attacks. Monkeys can become intoxicated when they drink. When the monkey appears to be drunk, his enemies attack, thinking to take advantage of his condition, but the monkey is very elusive and hard to catch. He hides, and then counterattacks with deadly precision. His footwork consists of low stances and tricky acrobatics, giving the appearance of drunkenness. The drunken monkey is the hardest of the five types to learn, but it is the most powerful of the five. In this form, the monkey must squat, roll and tumble more than in the others. The movements are combinations of hard and soft power, designed to develop ones ki. Although the monkey seems unstable and out of control, when he moves he concentrates his energy into whatever part of his body he wishes. This can be the monkey practitioner's shoulder, waist, hip, arms etc. Wherever he touches his opponent, the energy leaves the monkey's body and can cause serious injury to his opposition. Everything seems relaxed, without hard external power, but upon contact powerful internal energy is released. '''Name: '''Fivefold Monkey Mastery '''Description:' Able as each monkey was, when banded together they were unstoppable. The group was more than its components, each monkey aiding his companions and shielding their weaknesses. From this did Kao Tze learn to combine only the strengths of the five monkeys, shedding their weaknesses and being each monkey only when he was the one who would defeat a foe. With this did he return from his exile and strike down those who had falsely accused him, setting right things long done wrong. '' Increasing control over their own Essence and total mastery of the five Monkey Forms allows the User to utilize whatever aspects of each technique are appropriate to the moment, shifting from one form to another in a split second and performing different styles with different parts of their body. The abilities granted by this form require manipulating essence with a level of finesse that humans are simply incapable of. '''Name': Saruken (Monkey fist) Description: '''This is a training method used to gain control over ones ki. This training involves focusing a fixed amount of energy to palms and feet, allowing user to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcomes the outer electron shell's normal behavior of mutual repulsion with other outer electron shells and permits the tremendous potential for electron attraction to prevail. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces is so far limited to user’s body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of several tons per finger. '''Name: Bouseki Bakkuhando (Spinning Backhand)' Description: '''The user will do a very simple attack of running at an opponent then spinning around once with their backhand going clockwise and once the circle is completed their backhand is 1.5x stronger then a regular backhand.(Note: Orientation must be facing opponent) '''Name': Joushou Seiyuuki Hirate (Rising Monkey Palm)' Description': A technique used to amplify the height of an opponent when hit in the air. The user will duck under their opponents waist when close up and then will jump up with their palm. If the users palm connects with their opponents chin they will be flung twice as high as usual. If the attack is missed the user will be vulnerable until they reach the height of their jump. This is one of the few techniques that will use the palm and not the backhand, but as soon as both the user and opponent are in mid-air they will return to using their backhand.(Note: Orientation must be facing opponent) ' Name': Seiyuuki Orinobori (Monkey Slam Down)' Description': Most effective after Joushou Seiyuuki Hirate is performed the Seiyuuki Orinobori is very effective. When the users opponent is at their height the user will grab their feet. They must stay below their opponent then when they land they will swing their arms forward and send their opponent crashing to the ground landing right on their back. Name: Oukyuutoka Totsunyuu (Crossing and Rushing) ' Description': The user in a burst of speed rushes toward opponent with arms crossed over then when near opponent swings both backhands forward crossing over at the opponents face one hand at opponents cheek the other at the jaw. If a direct hit could fracture the jawbone. (Note: Orientation must be facing opponent and opponent must be within full speed running range) Name: Baigaku Joushou Seiyuuki Hirate (Double Rising Monkey Palm)' Description': Same as the regular Joushou Seiyuuki Hirate but instead the user will strike with both palms sending the user three times higher then normal. ' Name': Manjitomoe (Falling in Swirls)' Description': The user jumps high in the air then comes down on their opponent spinning with their hands outright they almost look like a top spinning in mid-air coming down with their backhands spinning counterclockwise at all times. (Note: Orientation doesn’t matter) Name: Tsuishi (Falling to ones death) ' Description': Similar to the Seiyuuki Orinobori but instead of grabbing the opponents feet you grab you climb across your opponent in mid-air and fall below their head as their opponent lays horizontally in mid-air the user will grab their opponents neck and when they hit the ground the user will swing their opponent forward as the Seiyuuki Orinobori, but this time the will send their opponents head straight into the ground.(Note: Orientation must be facing opponent) Name: Juujika (Crossfire) ' Description': As Oukyuutoka Totsunyuu you start the same, but instead of crossing at the cheek and jaw, both hands cross at the neck. Unless the opponents head comes off the backhands are stopped at the neck. Also, they can be crossed at the temple of the opponents head. Name: Seiyuuki Danmaku (Monkey Barrage)' Description': The user will build up ki into their hands and will then charge their opponent in a zig-zag formation. When approaching the opponent the user will quickly go full speed in short bursts that seem like teleportation and fire off backhands from all directions. The ki in the backhands of the user will cause when hitting opponent triple hit sensation. For every one strike it will feel like three. Name: Seiyuuki Kamikaze (Monkey Kamikaze)' Description': When in the air the user will use the opponent as a springboard and will rise up about 10 feet and send their opponent about the same way down then the user will turn back towards their opponent and come palm first at them. The user will collide with their opponent only seconds after they crash into the ground. The user could also spin in mid-air for a drill like effect. ' Name': Girochin (Guillotine)' Description': A bone breaking technique then is used to either kill or immobilize and opponent. The user will perform Juujika on an area where a bone is, but instead of striking directly the user will connect with their wrists and meet their fingers at the back of the bone and they will grip together and then the user will widen their wrists and bring them back to the bone quickly and will keep the pressure on until the bone breaks. Name: Hibuta Seiyuuki (Double Barreled Money)' Description': The user will once more focus ki into their hands once more and will once more use their palms for this technique. Then the user will bring their palms to the side of their ribs and bend every finger as if getting ready for a palm thrust. The user will take a deep breath and all in one motion will take a large step forward and push their palms forward and will release most of their energy through their palms. The energy will pick up dirt and dig up the earth and create a wind to form around it. Best results are when the user cuts their palms to the ki can be released easier and used best when palms connect with opponent. Name: Sarugan (Monkey eye) '''Description: '''Practitioners of Yaen-gasatsuken don’t have any blind spots their eyes are capable of moving independently which gives them a wide field of vision. The exhorbited eyes of the practitioner are the result of intensive training to let them protect themselves from aggressors in a merciless natural environment. Category:Style